


kisses // junkrat

by windowsmaker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Having Junkrat as a boyfriend means playful fights and many kisses.





	

She sighed as she looked at him.

"I hate your stupid, dumb face."

He laughed at her comment.

"That's not how ya say 'I love you.'"

"I wasn't saying I loved you, now was I?" She asked him, laughter playing in her eyes.

"Sure sounded like it." The corners of his mouth tilting upwards, giving him a small smile.

"Well, I didn't say it so you might want to get some hearing aids."

"I don't need hearing aids to hear that annoying tone in your voice, sweetie." He smirked as she lightly hit him.

"And I don't need eyes to tell me how ugly you are." She replied, smirking as well.

"Wow. I am just hurt. I can't believe you." He opened his eyes wide, placing a hand on his chest dramatically.

A triumphant smile shone on her face as she looked at him.

"I guess I win?" Her voice was low and mocking.

He shook his head, tackling her onto the couch, giving her small kisses all over her cheeks.

"Jamie! Someone could walk in on us!" She yelped, trying to push him off her.

"Well, I hope they know how to knock!" He smirked, diving in for another kiss. She smiled brightly as she kissed him back, sitting up.  
"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
